


Into The Void For a Celebration (The Fish are Not Food)

by Soulstoned-Art (Soulstoned)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Gen, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned-Art
Summary: Just a very friendly tentacle creature celebrating a birthday with some fish that are not about to be eaten why are you looking at me like that?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Into The Void For a Celebration (The Fish are Not Food)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts).



> Who would eat these fish? Not this tentacle monster, no siree.


End file.
